The Story of the Shattered Heart
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Sora and the gang are training students to fight the organization. They have had a lot of hardships, and some harder then others. One day a mysterious boy shows up, revealing he is someone they know. And at the same time Nightmare has begun to change.
1. Characters

Characters

Sora: Sora, the 18 year old Keyblader. Training others to take down the organization.

Chi: Sora's new girlfriend the healer of the group.

Kairi: The betrayer of the group, no one knows what happened to her after she left.

Leon: 23 year old male with brown spikey hair. Helps Sora take care and train the students. Is Aid's brother, but doesn't know this till later.

Aidar: A boy that seemed to come out of nowhere, knows Leon and Chi. Hates Sora, because of Roxas.

Nightmare: Cloud's student, fighting his own darkness by himself, trying to keep it away from the others.

Kyra: the youngest student, clings to Kyo, can read minds most of the time.

Kyo: Nightmare's best friend, Kyra's adoptive brother.

Cloud: Nightmare's Teacher, having issues dealing with his own darkness, at the same time trying to help Nightmare with his.

Yahiko: Chi's brother, hates Sora, and has a Sora whacking Stick.

Vincent: Another random person, one of cloud's friends.

Tristin: Another Student, not one to get involved with.

Dyron: Not met yet, Student to Yuffie.

Tyson: Not met yet, student to Aerith.

Zarek: a monster made to protect Chi, but to Cloud there is something way to familiar about him.

Yuffie: Tyson's mentor

Aerith: Dyron's Mentor

Organization Thirteen

Axel: Fireboy, has a bit of hatred towards Sora and his group, but at the same time can't control his feelings, since Sora is also Roxas.

Demyx: Waterboy, doesn't like to fight much, Nightmare's hatred is more of thrown at Demyx whenever he gets the chance to fight him.

Evelyn: the new leader of the organization, has taken over now that Xemnas is dead. Knows more about Nightmare and Aidar than anyone else.

Marluxia: Flower boy

Other characters:

Sunshine: a fox that befriends Vincent, and hates Nova for some reason.

Nova: A girl that appears at the beginning of the story, why she wants Sora, that will be revealed later on, but for now she is an enemy, or something.

Appearance: A girl with Violet eyes, and yellow orange hair, with blush-pink bangs.

Credit goes to: Nova Nebula


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Nova looked down at Twilight Town from the top of the clock tower. Her yellow orange hair danced in the slight wind, her blush-pink bangs hung in her eyes. They blinded her for just a moment, but she raised her hand to move them out of her face. Her Violet eyes scanned the scene looking for a specific target. She was here looking for someone in particular, or in this case two someone's. But the real problem was that she had no idea where to find them. It wasn't like she could go back if she didn't find them, her boss would not really like her for doing that.

'Elsewhere…they must have moved there base from the last time I found them…' She thought, the wind got a little stronger blowing her black cloak back. 'Or else he's just hiding himself very very well, which is not like him at all…' She balled her hand up into a fist, looking around, the anger radiating off of her in waves, she was so mad that she couldn't find them, and now more then ever she was going to have to deal with her mistress's anger. 'He must not find Sora and Riku…if he finds them and takes the key blades…there will be more problems for everyone…'

She jumped down from the clock tower, not quite concerned about the long drop. She wasn't normal after all, so why did she even have to bother with worrying about her safety, or her life. She just raced off into the night before any human eye could see, she could not be found out know. If her mistress knew what she was up, she would have a lot more explaining to do. 'Where…is he…?' Her target didn't seem to be around here, but if he wasn't here, then where did he go. Where had he decided to run off to. It wasn't like he had anywhere he could have really gone to. She had to retrace her steps and see if she could find him. But if all in all it failed, she would bring out her secret weapon. After all he had been wanting to get some use for quite some time.

~*Scene Change*~

The night was quite except for the sound of crickets, and a slight breeze that ruffled the hair of a brown haired boy with blue eyes. He was out here to think, life had gotten better, but that didn't really mean he was prepared for what was going to happen to them now. Sora was the leader of a group of young kids from many of the worlds, each kid had a special talent that they had brought with them from there world. And during all of this Sora had found Chi, and she had become his girlfriend. It wasn't like he had loved anyone since the time Kairi had betrayed them. None of the students would really remember that, they had all been way to young. But each day it seemed to be showing up, all the time Sora would walk past Kairi's old room, and think about all the memories they had made. Things they thought could have lasted forever, but there were gone with just one simple action, and now she was here at all. And well Sora wasn't looking for her to come back at all. He felt much better just having Chi, and his friends, and all of the students that he was teaching. There was one thing he hadn't told any of the students, or his friends, they were completely oblivious to all of this. 'The organization has come back…and they aren't going to leave us alone forever…I know I should tell them…but they aren't ready yet…so what will happen when I tell them…' He knew the students were not prepared for this, and they still had a lot of training to go before they were even ready. Sora finally admitted that he couldn't do this by himself, but he just didn't know how to inform the others of that fact. He had made this group so he wouldn't have to be by himself.

After all he had ten orphans living with him, five girls, and five boys. Each one of the students was trained by someone who had fought the heartless before. But of course that still didn't mean that they were ready for this. Things were about to change, and there was only so much they could do about it. Sora turned and took in the small hideout, it was enough to fit all of them, and at the same time keep well hidden, but how long would it be able to stay hidden. They were still hidden, that just had to change soon, The Organization had free run of the worlds while they were here training. Some of them went out on training missions, to take out some of the heartless, and keep there students up to there strength levels. All the students had improved greatly since they had gotten here, but that still didn't mean that they were prepared to take down the Organization. Even some of the students had noticed that things were getting out of hand, more and more heartless had shown up lately, which meant they barely had any time to rest anymore. If they wanted to keep the worlds out of the organization's hands, they knew they would have to move fast.

Another thing that was unknown to the rest of the group except for Leon, was that he had begun to have flashbacks, if they could even be called that. They didn't belong to him, but to this day he had still been quite unable to figure out who they had belonged to. The Headaches that came with the attacks were just getting worse and worse. One of them had knocked him unconscious in the middle of a training lesson with his student, that had just showed him how bad they were getting. He didn't have much time, he had to deal with this, and find a way to make them go away. Even though at the same time, his eyes would just seem to fade to black, and he could see nothing, for at least a couple of seconds. This had begun the second that Kairi had disappeared, or well in this case left.

The day that Sora had found out that Kairi had not only betrayed the team, but managed to brand one of the members with a some sort of seal, and also himself in that process. He had kicked her off of the team, telling her that she should never come back. Or he wouldn't be able to control what the others did to her anymore. At first he thought about killing her, but she had been his friend, and his girlfriend before Chi, there had just be no way he could have killed her, his heart was to pure to do that. Many things had happened to him since, he had met Chi, formed the team, and in the meantime had become a more serious person who took charge of the situations that formed within or even outside of the team. Even though he had seemed to be less fearless, there was still something's he had grown to fear. Now if anything were to happen to his friends, or teammates, he would blame himself, that was just how Sora seemed to be.

But how much time did they really have, it wasn't like they could really just sit around and have all the time in the world. The organization was going to find them, and they needed to be prepared. Sora sat down looking up at the sky, summoning the key blade. ' This is our only chance…and soon enough even this isn't going to be enough to stop them…' Sora thought to himself as he closed his eyes thinking to himself for just a moment.


	3. Chapter 1:The Beginning of Disaster

A boy stumbled out of a dark house, his body was coated in blood, and clutched tight in his hand was a black key blade. He had no idea what had happened, he had woken up in a bed, leather straps wrapped around his arms and his legs. The bed had been soaked with blood, which he had figured was his, but now there was no knowing he had just gotten out the best he could and had run off. 'Where…am I…' he whimpered, his leg giving out underneath him, he couldn't breath for just a moment. His mind blurred, and images of blood, death, and destruction flowed past his eyes. It was like a movie with no sound, one of those movies you wish you could forget and one you would never want to see again. But on this movie there was no way to turn it off, and get it to go to a happier moment. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried, throwing the dark key blade across the empty courtyard watching it get stuck in the brick wall, the bricks cracked and began to fall away the key blade clattering to the ground. The sound echoed, causing the young boy to cover his ears and cry out in pain. The memories that flowed through his mind were getting more and more violent, the boy was just frozen in one spot looking at the key blade. "Why did I hurt them…I just wanted friends…" Tears dripped down his face, the sky darkened and the thunder roared, almost like a monster that most kids would find in there stories. He fell to his knees, curling up in the fetal position, his hands rubbing his temples, trying to get the memories to go away. In all of his pain, he couldn't hear the footsteps that walked towards him. It took him awhile to register the fact that someone was there, he shuddered, and stumbled up backing up. He bumped into someone else, he was surrounded by people in black cloaks. "Who are you…why are you here…leave me alone…" He sounded afraid, and he mentally kicked himself in the butt for the fear he was expressing. There was no point in having fear unless you really knew how to deal with it. And he was failing at keeping it hidden. The people in the black cloaks seemed to move closer to him, he had no clue who there were, but one of them had been familiar to him, at one time, and that was the one with blue hair, the x shaped mark on his face had given him away. After all he had been the only one who was not covering his face with the hood of his cloak. "So you have awoken… Vexen did mention to us you would be awakening soon, but I never thought it would have been this soon…" He looked at the others for just a moment, then his eyes trailed back down the blood covered boy. "Axel he is your problem…you wanted to save him, so you take him…" The man who had spoken turned and walked away, the rest of the people in the black cloaks except for the one that had been called Axel. When they were alone, Axel slipped the hood off , to reveal flaming red hair, and green eyes, the marks under Axel's eyes gave him away to the boy the most.

"You…are Axel…" The boy that was speaking had no idea what he was going to do, he wanted to find out who he was, but he didn't trust these people in black. He summoned the dark key blade back to his hand pointing at Axel. "What do they want from me…Tell me!" He didn't want to attack him, but if he had to, he would do it with no question about it at all. He sighed, and looked around, wondering why they had to do, and it wasn't like this man in black, would understand him at all. " Kid…calm down…We are going to help you…now what's your name…" Axel pulled out another black cloak, one that would fit the young before, they would have to get him different clothes though. The bloody ones would be taken away and burned, so no one would find them, and be able to find the boy. "Help…me…" He slipped into the black cloak that Axel had given to him, this was the first memory he mad in this world, joining the organization. The first memory that he cherished and clung to the whole time he worked for them. And now things were beginning to get to different. " Come on …Let's go…" Axel picked up the small boy walking through the dark portal that had been waiting for them. "By the way um axel…my name is Aidar…" He didn't know why they wanted him, but over time he figured he would have found out, they had to tell him why they were bringing him here. "Well Aidar you are going to enjoy staying with us…after all you will have a lot of friends, and people who will teach many things…" Aidar grinned, to him that was all he really wanted, he had never known his family, and his memories from the time when his village had a lot of people in it had vanished over his time of being asleep. 'Why are all my memories gone…do I have anything besides just this key blade and that name…' He clung to Axel, closing his eyes, he didn't know if he wanted to see anything anymore. He was just so afraid, and so worried about his life, and how much his life was going to change now that he was with the organization. And that was all he could do, to keep himself from fading. 'You are nothing to me…You filthy little boy…' A voice he could not quite remember who was, echoed through his head.

~*Scene Change {{forward about three years or more years}}*~

After all that had happened, he figured that he would have changed. But even now over all the training and all the pain he had endured, he was not that much different. His personality was a little bit different, but deep down, he felt more like he was at home, even if at times, he felt like he would never really find a home. 'I finally have a home with all these people…they may not have hearts but they do care for me…' He got up from his bed, holding the drawing he had made for Axel. It wasn't like he knew how to draw, but he had done his best to make this drawing for his father. Of course Axel wasn't his real father, and none of them were his family, but he could at least feel somewhat comfortable around them. "I wish Axel would come back…" He placed the drawing in a small folder with the other ones placing them on the table, next to Axel's bed. The one thing about these two was that even though they could be polar opposites, they had managed to share a room and not kill each other so far. "I can't wait for him to come home…" Aidar grabbed his cloak slipping it on over his white shirt, and black shorts. He was going out on a mission, and when he came back Axel was supposed to be home. At first he had looked forward to it, but now as it got closer and closer he was dreading doing this. He had only gone out by himself once, and that was a simple mission nothing more, so why did they give him a harder one, he didn't feel like he was ready for it. There was just to many thoughts going through his head. 'I wanna see Axel…' he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to think back to when him and Axel had first shared a room. He had been so young then, and even now it had never changed. Some day he knew that it was going to have to change, he couldn't be with Axel forever, that just wasn't how life worked. And he was tired of losing everything that meant anything to him.

It had happened with his parents, and all of his friends, and it had happened with his own life. He had lost himself to something he would have never really thought he could have lost himself to. He went to check on his past friends, but they didn't even seem to care that he was gone, his home had been roped off and no one was allowed to go in there. He had wanted to approach that place, but the second he had begun to, the memories of all the pain he had felt there had come back. And out of nowhere there Axel had been, taking him away from there. It was like Axel knew everything he was doing, and would always be there to save him. 'Then where is Axel now…I'm falling apart and it seems like no one cares…' He let out a bit of a pained whimper, as he pulled his hood over his face, jumping out of his window. He landed roughly on the area below him, he had seen Axel do this in the past and he decided that he should try it, even though part of him was worried about what would have become of him. But other then a few bruises, and maybe a sprained ankle he had come out of it unharmed. 'Time to go…' he raced off, heading straight for a dark portal, he had managed to learn how to use them over the time that Axel had been gone. Even though he missed Axel and wished he would come, there was just no way he could really seem to get away from it. "Don't do anything stupid Aidar…you have an obligation…get the hearts and then get out…" Evelyn's voice echoed in his mind, ever since Xemnas had been killed, she had taken over control, and now they were hunting for a way to get Xemnas to be reborn. That was what the collecting of the hearts were for, and there was nothing else that would change it. Xemnas would be reborn, and well there was nothing he could, he had to deal with it.

He sighed and went to do his mission, he had to ignore all of the happy people with there friends and everything. That of course was just not something he really wanted to have to deal with, or live with right now. "Hm…where is it…" He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, sighing just a little bit. The paper had his mission on it, so he had to look it over again. After all he had so much to work with, there was some hearts to get, a few other small objects to pick up, but no matter how much he really thought about, he had to work harder to finish this, so he would be home in time for Axel. He walked forward, pulling back quickly when he saw someone he had seen before. His friend's were showing up more and more lately, he hadn't really thought about the fact that he was going where they lived now. After all, it had been so long since he had really managed to talk to them. And he wasn't really allowed to have contact with them now. He just not the type of person to talk to people after they had hurt him like his friend's had. After all Blaze had messed up his life for him, and now he was serving Evelyn to make up for it, and find what really mattered to him.

"Let's see what to find first…" He opened up the piece of paper, he had to find a heart shaped pendant thing from a heartless, a behemoth heartless to be exact. He was just not to sure about what was going on and yet there was just something that was driving him up the wall. He had never fought a heartless before, not one like that before anyway. The last time he had done it, he had been with Axel and Axel had made sure to finish off the heartless. It was just not something he could do, or well he thought he couldn't do it, but if he worked hard enough he was sure he could have done it. There would just be quite a few little problems, if he managed to fail. And well yet he had been doing so well, he had found two of the objects they needed, Of course he had to take them but he left munny behind for them. This is where things were going to change for him.

The mission had been a success, and he had gone home only to find that Axel was nowhere to be found. He had figured that he would have been back, but there was just no way he could believe what was coming next. "Axel's gonna be delayed something came up…Aidar he said to send you now…" Evelyn put her hand on his arm. "Go pack and hurry up…they could use you…" Aidar raced off to his room without another word and began to pack. He had to help Axel, he just couldn't let him deal with it by himself. There was just no way. 'Axel…please be okay…' Aid put his bag on his back jumping out the window, he didn't bother going back to Evelyn, he knew where he was going, and she could find him no matter what he did anyway. He had to find the one person who actually cared about him, he couldn't just let Axel die, he had to do something. He stumbled forward, this was a place he had never really seen before, it was just way to odd, there was no heartless around right now. But something just didn't feel right. 'Where is everyone…Castle Oblivion is usually not this empty…' He looked around at all the destruction, he had only just noticed all of this. The heartless had to be around her somewhere, but they weren't who he was looking for. "Come on….where is he…" Aid just sighed and walked towards the castle, he had to move quickly, the organization had moved everyone away from Castle Oblivion after Xemnas had died, but now more then ever, people were coming back here. And Axel and his group had just been one of them, and now something had happened, and well Axel and them were in danger. When Aid looked up at the walls, he could see Heartless swarming down the walls, Aid had to move fast before the Heartless overwhelmed him and anyone else in here.

The heartless began to circle around Aidar, backing up when he summoned the keyblade. "Back off you stupid heartless…" He was not enjoying this, he had just wanted to find Axel, that was all he had come here for, and now he was stuck. He had to get through the heartless, and get to where they were. He looked up and saw what looked like Axel, but from this distance he couldn't tell. He slashed at the heartless moving through the swarm of them quickly before they overtook him again. He had reached where he thought he had seen Axel, and there on the ground was one of Axel's weapons which meant he had to be around here. But where was he, that was the only thought that kept going through his mind. He had to find the man who was like a father to him, even if they didn't have hearts, they were still people. "AXEL!" He saw the man laying there on the ground, heartless had done a number on him, but there seemed to be no one else around. So when Aidar raced over to him, he had expected this just to go as planned, him taking Axel back home with him, and then they would be able to go back to the life they once had. He shivered feeling something against his neck, then there was something warm dripping down the back of his neck. He didn't want to turn around, there was just to much fear that told him he shouldn't turn around, but he shoved that voice away and turned to see an image he wished he would have never seen. "It has been awhile…My son…" The man that stood before Aidar was his father, but there was just no way he could have been here. Aidar's mind couldn't comprehend what was going on here, his father had died so long ago, there was no way he could have been here now.

"Go away, you died…why the hell are you here…" Aidar put the keyblade up in front of himself, he had to protect himself, there was just no way that he could let him hurt him. He wanted to get away from everything, and just have life be him and Axel, and no one else. "You should have realized from the very beginning that I was going to find you…I made that promise before it happened…you should have remembered that…" The man approached grabbing Aidar's keyblade backing up as if it hurt him, the mere thought of touching something that was created from Aidar's heart was just not something he could live with. "I don't care…get the heck away from me…just leave us alone…you didn't care about me…and I don't want anything to do with you…" He swung the keyblade hitting his father, only to have the keyblade go right through his father. "W..what are you…" The man just laughed walking towards his son. "You knew I wouldn't come here without some sort of protection, after all I'm not really here…I have to live somehow don't I?" He swung his hand knocking Aidar back from him, the boy landed next to Axel coughing, blood dripping from his forehead. The last image that Aidar saw was Axel getting up, throwing his weapon, and the sound of a pained scream.

"Aidar…Aidar wake up…" Aidar opened his eyes, his vision clearing, Axel was leaning over him, the walls around them, were empty, no heartless were around. "W..what happened?" Aidar tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in his side. He looked around for his father, he was glad that he was gone, but what had happened, and why had he been laying here. "You passed out…he's gone Aidar…" Axel stood up, helping Aidar up as the two of them looked over the scene that awaited them. The heartless were vanishing, as if something had just wiped them all out. "They were an illusion…they weren't really here…does this mean we can go home now…" He limped falling slightly, only to be caught by Axel. Neither of them were really sure of what had happened here, after all they both had been here together and then something had happened. "Yes we are going home…This is over…" With that the two of them, walked through the dark portal. Aidar turned around just before they left, summoning the keyblade back to his hand. There was nothing here for Aidar anymore he had all he wanted, and Axel was with him right now, so that was all that mattered. Axel was more of a father to him, then his actual father was.


	4. Chapter 1:2: Night and Kyo's Game night

Chapter 1.2 : Nightmare and Kyo's Game Night

Nightmare stood with his back to the rest of the team, there was so different from him, and he was just so alone, so empty, they were all orphans here, but he more than anyone else had quite a few issues, and well he had so much darkness inside his heart. Did anyone understand him, that was the question he always asked himself. 'They are nothing like me…they think I have it all together everyone thinks that I'm all together…but no I'm not…' Nightmare walked towards his room without saying good night to everyone else. It was time for everyone to go to bed, and well as usually Night just kept to himself, and walked into the room he shared with Kyo. He hated Kyo more then any of them, Kyo was just way to annoying, and well he just wanted to be by himself again, even if there was no way, the teachers never bothered to let the students be by themselves. "Hey Night wanna play some games…We don't have to go to bed yet…Cloud said we could stay up until Sora comes home…after all Sora has something to show us…" Kyo was always trying to be friends with Night, but for some reason it just seemed that Night didn't want to be friends anymore. It was as if Night never wanted to be friends with anyone, and he was always by himself. 'It's like Night doesn't want any friends…or anyone around…' Night just turned and looked at Kyo, anger obvious in his eyes. "Will it amuse you if I do…cause I don't care…we can play some games I guess…but you won't mention this to anyone else…" With that Night shut the door behind Kyo, going to the closet full of games that was in the boy's rooms. 'Hm..I can't believe I am doing this…' Night sat down on the bed, waiting for Kyo to pick a game. "What should we play…apples to apples or anything…" Kyo put the games down on the bed, taking out the cards, as they began to play. The two kids tried to keep quite so no one else knew what they were doing.

Night sighed, and looked out the small window that was in between the two beds, Kyo had been sleeping next to Night lately because of how scared he was, but of course Night said nothing about it, what happened behind there door, stayed there. Unless one of the other people saw it or something. So the two of them stayed up late, playing games, and then they would fall asleep after putting the game away. Night always had a book under his pillow so he would read it until Kyo fell asleep. He never let anyone but Kyo this side of him, and well if they did, he had no idea what he would do. He just wanted to be able to always be himself, but he never really could, and no one knew that about him. For now he would enjoy playing games with Kyo. "Dude we should sneak into the kitchen just for the heck of it…" Kyo was always coming up with random ideas, that was just the way he was. "And what if we get caught…like we almost did last time you wanted to do that…" They had been sitting under the counter when Sora had slept walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. They tried to sneak out as Sora went to the sink, and moved some dishes around, but he threw a dish at them barely missing the two. And then Sora just walked back out of the kitchen with his cup of juice, leaving the two boys sitting there next to a plate. "Yea well that was still funny though….I wonder if Sora still does that…" The two boys took off there shoes, laying them on the floor next to there bed. They puts pillows and stuff on the bed, then wandered out of the room, no one would look in the room, cause everyone was usually asleep at this time. "Shh…"Night crept into the kitchen stopping by the fridge motioning for Kyo, who followed him as a light turned on in the hallway. It was someone using the bathroom probably, the two boys stayed still as soon as the light went out and a door shut. "Let's get some food and drinks and what not…" Night opened the fridge listening for any movement, when they heard nothing, they grabbed snacks and a few drinks. They froze as Sora, and what looked like Riku walked into the kitchen, they were talking, and as the voices got closer, Night closed the fridge.

"Well do you think they are really ready for this…" Sora sounded strained and slightly worried about something. He was stumbling a little bit, and Riku was helping him to the kitchen table, unaware that Night and Kyo were hidden in the shadows. "They are as ready as we can make them…Sora…now the rest is onto them…" Riku walked to one of the cupboards, pulling out a cup filling it with water. He had walked back over giving it to Sora. "I know that they are as ready as we can make them….but I mean…What if they die…or get hurt…I know we can't prevent them from getting hurt…but I really wish we could make them better…" Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder sighing, there was just so much going on and yet he had to deal with it. They were going to have to train these students the best way they knew how. "Let's get up to bed Sora…"Riku helped Sora up to bed, leaving Night and Kyo standing in the kitchen. "what do you think they were talking about …" Kyo looked up at Night who was just standing there staring ahead as if he had just seen a ghost. "I don't know what they were talking about….but we should go before someone else finds us down here…"Night pulled Kyo back up to the room, they had the drinks and stuff with them, as they went and sat back down onto the bed. "So now let's eat up…and play a lot of games…" Night leaned back and thought about what they were saying. "Um okay…but do you think they were talking about a battle that we might have…" Kyo wondered looking at Night, he could tell that night was thinking about what had just happened, and what Sora and Riku had just said. "That is not for what we are supposed to know let's just enjoy what's left of the night that we actually have…" Night didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to have some fun and enjoy some of the life that they were going to have to leave behind soon enough.

The boys spent the rest of the night playing games together until the morning hours, it was a lot of fun, but there was no real way for them to prepared for the battle that was coming. They didn't know why, but the two boys felt like they would have to save everyone. "Good night Kyo…" Night pulled the blanket over the two of them, turning off what little light they had left in the room before falling asleep. Unknown to them everything was about to change.


	5. Chapter 2: Blood and Roses

Chapter 2: Blood and Roses

The dreams kept coming back, that familiar pain that he couldn't run away from, no matter how much Sora tried, there was no way to wake from the dream until it was over. It was the same dream over and over again, the night that Kairi had betrayed them, the night they had taken her away from him. It started out with them sitting in Sora's room, looking over the pictures that the students had put together for them. 'I just wanna forget this…' Sora thought, even though he was asleep, it seemed he could still think, but that was nothing new to him. But the dream always played out the same, there was no way to get away from it. He put his hand on top of Kairi's looking at her, she seemed so distant, why hadn't he seen that something was going on. Maybe then he could have stopped her from leaving, he had to get rid of those thoughts. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts and that was when the dream changed. The room was dark, and the only sign of any noise was scuffling of feet, and the sound of metal clanging against metal. "What's going on…." He jumped up only to realize he couldn't move, once his feet touched the floor it was like he was frozen, like there was no way for him to get anywhere. "This is how it will end…and there is nothing you can do…" A voice rang out from the shadows, the voice, it seemed so familiar, but they remained in the shadows, as if they were taunting him. 'No way…this isn't how it's going to end…' Sora struggled to get to the door, but he couldn't, it was like he was glued to the floor, or maybe someone was keeping him there, but for what reason. The door was open he could see what was going on, and he saw Nightmare, and Kyo, followed by Tristin, and Tyson. Dyron was in the back of the group protecting little Kyra, who was crying, her arm was cut up and bleeding. "Let me go I have to help them…" Sora struggled even more, he had to get out there to help them, there was just no way he could stand back, and let them get hurt.

"This is how it will have to play out…Xemnas must be revived…" Sora's eyes widened when he heard that, even if this was a dream, what did they mean by that, and what if this wasn't a dream anymore. What if this was actually going to happen. For a moment the fighting seemed to have stopped, but then he heard Nightmare's angry, if not pained cry. "Dyron take Kyra inside you know what to do…Where's Sora…" Nightmare's voice was strained, and angry, and then all the noise was gone, there was no noise, nothing, except for Kyra's cries, and the steady drip of something. Finally Sora could move, but what would he find when he walked out there, part of him was not prepared for what he would find, but he had to get out there. "You cannot prevent this Sora…this is how things are you…they cannot be saved…" With that the figure in the shadows vanished into a dark portal, as if it had never even been there. 'What am I gonna find…' Sora raced out into the hall, near the back of the hallway, Dyron was laying there holding a crying Kyra, Dyron's back was cut up, and there was a puddle of blood underneath him, the boy seemed to be breathing just barely.

Sora looked at him, and lifted Dyron up, only to have Leon appear behind him. "I'll take him we have to find the others…Sora go…" Leon picked up Dyron taking him to Aerith and Chi, the two of them would be able to handle the injured a little bit better. With that Leon vanished behind a shut door, where the two had been hidden. 'What did I do…why did this happen…is this really just a dream…' Sora raced out towards the front of the hideout, only to see his team spread across the ground, each one looked injured and near death, why hadn't he been able to help them. The blood from each of them dripped onto the floor, Night was laying near the house, he must have been thrown back into the house, Kyo was laying next to Night, it seemed he had dragged himself towards Night.

'But where is everyone else….' He turned and saw that his friends were leaning over there students tending to the wounds they had, Tristin's arm had been shattered, and then as Sora began to walk towards Tyson who was doing his best to heal the others, it seemed time stopped. "Sora why didn't you help us…" Night had pulled himself up from the wall, he coughed blood dripping onto the ground. Night's eyes were the same color, as…, but before Sora could even really get a good look, a voice interrupted him.

"Sora…Sora wake up….you've been sleeping long enough…" Sora yawns, only to have the blanket pulled off of him, dragging him to the floor. Riku was above him, looking down. "You were supposed to be up hours ago…all the kids except for Kyo, and well you said you would help Cloud with Nightmare today…" Riku just sighed, lifting Sora up, throwing some clothes at Sora. "Get dressed….are you okay…you aren't one for sleeping for that long usually…" Most of the group didn't really care about Sora's sleeping habits, so they would have called Riku crazy. But Riku knew Sora better than they thought. "I just had some weird dream…but even know I'm not sure it's even a dream…it just seemed so real…" Sora shivered, he knew he couldn't tell the rest of the team yet, but he had to at least tell someone, if it was going to happen, they would have to be prepared. "You should tell the rest of the group, the students don't need to know yet, but if it might happen, better to have everyone prepared, then to have everyone die…" Riku looked at Sora, they had been discussing the possibility of the organization coming back to get them, but they hadn't really thought about it much, until now. That dream had to mean something, whether it was really a dream, or just something that Sora's mind had made. "Yea after they come back from training, let the kids go and play…they need a break…and then we will meet in the back room…"Sora walked out, after getting dressed looking for Cloud and Nightmare, they must have left already, Cloud had been having some difficultly, getting Nightmare to listen to him. And now they had to work on that to, and Sora had promised Cloud that he would help. " Where are they…" He turned and asked Riku. "Oh they went out to that clearing by the waterfall…Cloud figured that it would be better to work in a calm place…then here with everyone else…" Riku pointed to the path that one of the students had made that lead to the waterfall. "Alright well I'll see you a few hours possibly…." With that Sora vanished behind the trees, he was thinking when he walked out to see Nightmare sitting next to Cloud, the two of them were so alike, even if they tried to deny it.

"Well how's it going you two…" Night flinched jumping up, he calmed down when Cloud put his hand on Night's arm. "sit back down Night…" Night growled and obliged, he only really listened to Cloud when Sora was around. "So what is the problem…Night you don't like to listen unless I'm around that's obvious…and even then you fight with Cloud…he's your mentor….and if you would let him, he could be your friend…" Sora sat down next to Night, looking at the boy, Night had always been closed off, and no matter how hard any of them tried, the only one who seemed to have gotten into Night's mind was Kyo, and they were just as confused of how Kyo had done that. "I don't know…I just don't want to be here…I wanna go home…" He sighed and looked down at his hands, he just didn't know what was going on, he missed his parents, no one would tell him what had happened to them . "Night look this is your home, we are your family, and your friends…" Sora smiled at the boy, knowing that there was a lot of things going through this boy's head, but he needed to realize that teamwork was something they all had to learn, and there was no way to get out of it.

"But none of you get it…do you…and I really thought you of all people would Sora, but I guess I was wrong…"Night got up, only to have Cloud grab his arm, looking up at him, he could tell Night was worried about something. But what was he worried about, now that they would have to figure out, sooner rather then later. "Night what's wrong…you haven't been yourself the past few days…." Cloud had been told about a bit of fit, that the young boy standing before them had, just a few days ago. He had been muttering about something, but Kyo couldn't make out what he was saying, and then he had just snapped out of it, as if it was nothing. Which made Cloud even more worried, he had dug around and found out a bit about Night's parents, and well he needed to find out more, but for now that would have to wait, he wasn't about to bring Night back into the past, they had just barely gotten him to at least open up to them a little bit. "I just had some weird feeling…I was in my room by myself…and well I really felt like I was being watched…but there was no one there…and then…" He stopped talking and looked down, he just couldn't bring himself to say anymore, Sora and Cloud, all the others they were just trying to help him, but what he had seen in that mirror in his room that day, was telling him something entirely different. After that he had gone back to hiding behind a mask and watching his back, it just made him feel more comfortable, that way no one really knew anything about him. 'It's just better if no one knows the real me…' He had been telling himself that for years, but now when he needed it the most, it was turning out to be more difficult, his heart wanted people to know who he was, but his mind wanted to be closed off from the world. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do, his heart and mind needed to work together, and now more then ever, they were on opposite sides.

"Then what? Night we are here to help you…" Sora wasn't going to push Night so say anything, all of these kids had a lot of problems, they were all orphans, so Sora knew that most of them were hiding things, that they just didn't want to let anyone know. But sometimes they needed to find people to talk, and most of the others had, Night and Dyron had remained close off about everything, as if they just didn't want anyone to help them, or maybe they just didn't know how to let anyone help them. Night backed up, glaring at them, it was just his way of saying back off, without actually having to say anything. But when Sora pulled him back down to sit next to Cloud, Night knew there was no way he was going to get out of this. "Look I don't know okay…things just aren't right…something's wrong…and only I seem to notice…" Night just looked at his hand, there was bandages wrapped around it, he had to remember why they were there, and then he remembered he had hurt it training out by himself last night. But he couldn't tell them that, and he just hoped that they didn't know.

"Night…" Cloud watched as Night turned and walked away from them, they had gotten at least a little bit out of Night, but they needed to figure out what was going on with him, they were going to need all the help they could get in this fight, and if Night wasn't completely there, then they would not have much of a chance of winning this fight. "Don't worry Cloud, let him cool off, we will talk with him more later…these past few days have been stressful for all of us…" Sora looked at Cloud, he remembered a time when Cloud was just like Night. "You and Night are alike, he will come around, he just hasn't realized that he's not alone yet…" Cloud knew that Sora was speaking the truth, but that didn't mean that Cloud could believe it, how many times had he been told something like that only to have it turn out to be false, or change something in some way. "You may be speaking the truth, but sometimes I just don't think it's going to happen…Night may change…but after what I have learned which way will he go…" No one knew that Night's father had tried to make him into a dark toy, a soldier for the darkness, only Night and Cloud knew that, but even though Night tried to deny it, that part of him was still very much alive, and the fight between Night, and his old self was just something that was draining Night of any energy, and any will at all.

Sora sighed, he knew what Cloud was getting, but he also knew that even Nightmare could change…and that would happen when Night decided to let it happen. "Cloud Go track down Night, I'm heading back…maybe you can get something out of him…he might talk to you …" Sora knew that Nightmare would only talk to a person if they seemed to want to listen, he had figured that out from talking to Night the first time. "Yea you are right…I'll bring him back in a little bit…" Cloud took off, racing after Night to find and talk to the young boy. Sora watched them go, he knew that at times they all needed to have someone to talk to, and sometimes people needed friendly urging, and that was what had just happened here, if only Cloud would actually listen to it, him and Night had been on pins and needles for awhile, fighting every chance they got, and there was just no way to get around it. They had to face it head on, even if they didn't want to. "Good luck Cloud…" Sora walked back to the cabin, watching the others, they were also coming back. He didn't think he would see Night and Cloud, but when he turned around there they were, and for the first time Night was actually laughing.

Sora waited until Night had raced off to hang out with Kyo, to approach Cloud. "So what happened…" Sora wondered what had cause Night to change so fast, he had never really seen that happen before, to anyone, but he figured it had to be a good thing. "Well when I found Nightmare, he was cutting up a tree…and getting his frustrations out…but I watched him and then he sat back down on the rock…looking at the tree…and…" Cloud stopped talking as one of the kids raced past them into the house. "Continue…" Sora looked at him, he really wanted to know, but they were right to keep it from the kids, they couldn't let the kids hear this, they wouldn't leave Night alone about it. "Well he reached into his bag, the one that is always with him no matter where he goes…and he pulled out a book…and small instrument, and well he started to play…Night has some talent…and he found a way for his anger, but he's afraid of being judged for it…" He looked at Night keeping to himself, only really talking to Kyo, he was annoyed that was obvious from here, he didn't want Cloud to tell anyone, but he had known that Cloud was going to have to tell Sora.

"Well we will figure something out, after all there is no way that's the only thing you wanted to tell me…"Sora knew there had to be something else. "Okay well yes there is more…I watched as he played, and well how to put this, he can control the elements with that thing of his…or maybe…I don't really know…but the water responded to him, when he was out there, it didn't attack anything…but I'm sure if he was trained enough he could use it to fight with…all of these kids have talents. I think it's about time we tried to find out what those are…It might just be the difference between life and death for us…" Cloud looked at Sora, he needed Sora to realize what was going on, and what Cloud had meant, but by the look on Sora's face he didn't get it. "Um Sora are you okay…" He was just looking straight ahead, as if he was stuck to something, but that was far from really true. When Cloud turned around he saw Yahiko, now he realized why Sora was acting that way.

"SORA!" Yahiko looked mad, he was holding the stick he had named the Sora whacking stick, and he was glaring directly at Sora. As Yahiko moved closer Sora backed up, trying to keep as far away from him as possibly. "You hurt my sister…" Yahiko started to chase Sora around with the stick causing everyone to start laughing. This was just one way to end the day, with Sora being chased by Yahiko, it just made everyone laugh, even Chi. "That's not funny…help me!" Night put out his foot tripping Sora, facing Yahiko. "Hey I like watching you chase Sora around but right now might not be the time…" With that Sora and other mentors wandered inside to discuss there stuff while Yahiko kept the kids busy teaching them new techniques and what not.


	6. Chapter 3: A Choice is Made

Chapter 3: A Choice is made

Cloud was leaning against the wall, looking out the window. The room was quiet, except for Sora's voice. It was as if everyone was waiting and just listening instead of really saying anything. This meeting had been going on for the last hour, having started right after Yahiko had shown up, with his Sora whacking stick. "So this is what it's all about…the organization might want to bring Xemnas back…how'd you find that out…" Squall spoke up from where he had been standing against the opposite wall, him and Cloud had been fighting with each other lately, so they were trying to avoid each other. Unknown to Cloud, or anyone, the students were listening at the door, at least two of them were Night and Kyo had there ears pressed against the door, this room was not sound proof so it wasn't like they couldn't hear anything, but the two boys had to be careful, they couldn't get caught, or they would be in more trouble, it wasn't like they wanted anymore chores to do anyway. "At least that's what I am thinking…."Sora spoke, he wasn't going to say he had a dream about it, but he was just going to say he had a feeling, and he had heard a few people talking, and after all the heartless seemed to be getting more and more restless, so that might have been why they were. "What are we going to do…" Aerith was sitting next to Yuffie and Tifa, looking up at the others, they had no idea what they were going to do.

"How are they gonna revive Xemnas is my question…he has no body…unless they are trying to find him another one…but he's a nobody…there is no way that would work…or would it…" Aerith was an Ancient, but she didn't know anything about this. She shivered and looked around, she felt like there were being watched, but there was no one there. Or at least she thought there was no one there. "We have to find out more, we can't just sit around anymore…" Cloud pulled himself off the wall, walking in the middle of the room. "This is only gonna get worse if something isn't done now…but how are we gonna tell the students…or should we just wait till we know for sure…" Cloud looked towards Squall only to have him completely ignore him, but right now was not the time for that, they had more important things to worry about. "We won't tell them…not yet…but it's time we stepped up on there training…this is going to be a war…and we need to win…" Sora looked to Squall and then to Cloud, he had to do something with them, they needed to stop fighting, so he decided to devise a small plan, just to get them to stop fighting. Even though Sora had no idea what had happened between the two of them. "Now this meeting is over…get out there…and get your students, except for Cloud and Leon…I need to talk to you two…"

As the door opened, Night and Kyo scurried off, not making a sound, they were back outside with the other students sparring in the corner near the house. They were always doing this whenever they had the chance, it was the way they got rid of the anger that built up inside of their hearts. "you won't win this time Night…" Kyo jumped up kicking towards Night, only to have Night grab his leg throwing him across the dirt, they never really meant to hurt each other, but no matter how much it happened, they were always back to being friends when it was over. "All the students stop what you are doing and come over here…" Riku took charge since Sora was inside talking with Cloud and Leon. "We are going to train some more before dinner, Night and Kyo you are going with Aerith and Tyson to get food for dinner, since your mentors are busy…and you two are ahead of the rest of the group…" With the all the other mentors walked away with the students, leaving Night, Kyo, Tyson and Aerith standing in the clearing outside the house. "Well let's go you two…" Tyson and Aerith took the lead, leaving Kyo and Night behind them. "I wanted to train…whatever at least this way we can be of some use…" Night grumbled walking slowly, keeping in line with Kyo, the two of them were like twins, at least in the way they walked but other than that they were nothing alike.

As they walked to the store, Night thought about what he had heard from Sora and the group when they had been talking. 'What did they mean by Xemnas was looking for a new host…or whatever…' He looked at Kyo, he could tell by Kyo's look on his face, he was thinking about the same thing. The two of them were the only students that knew what was going to happen, and they wished they could do something to prevent it from happened. "Are you thinking about what we heard…" Kyo moved closer to Night whispering so Aerith and Tyson wouldn't hear them.

"Yea I'm just wondering why they won't tell us…and who is Xemnas's host…Is it anyone we know….or is it just the fact that they don't want to make us worry…" They stopped talking, pulling apart from each other, when Aerith looked back at them. She had only heard a little bit of that conversation, but she knew they had been listening. "Come on you two…we are almost there…" She pointed to the bags, and she looked around. "we only have to get a few things, and then you will have the privilege of picking out a few things…" She handed the two boys one bag between the two, and gave them a list. She handed the other one to Tyson, who scurried off. And that was the beginning of there shopping, and when they were done they walked back to the house and had begun to put everything away.

~Back at the Hideout-

Squall was looking out the window, he would rather be out training with his student right now, but he was in here, why had he been stuck here, he didn't want anything to do with Cloud right now. "You two really need to stop fighting. I don't know what happened, but you two are really close, and what had happened now…I mean you two have been acting different within the past few days…" Cloud growled and sat down on the bed, he shivered, and rubbed his arm. He didn't know why Sora was trying to help, but he understand where he was coming from, it just didn't seem that Squall understood or maybe he didn't want to listen. "He's mad because of something that was said…or well something that happened…all I tried to do was help you…" Cloud looked at Squall only to have him glare at him, Squall had been off on a mission and he had given his apprentice over to Cloud for the day, but when he came back, they had just been sitting around, and he hadn't bothered to ask any questions. But when he heard his apprentice say that he just felt like he liked Cloud's training just a little bit better, it had just ticked him off, and he didn't know how to react, things had just gotten bad after that, neither him nor Cloud wanted to even talk to each other, they just walk past each other, and completely ignored each other. That was just the way it was, and they didn't know if it would ever been fixed.

"Look this war is gonna get bad very fast…I need you two to get along…and there's another thing I wanted to tell you Cloud…" He stopped and thought how he was supposed to tell him that his apprentice, was Xemnas's vessel or at least they thought he would be. After all that was what they had heard from some of the people around. "What is it…" Cloud didn't know if he wanted to hear this, he felt like it was going to be more of a lecture, but when Sora looked away from them, he realized it had to be something else, but what was it. "When I sent Riku out to look around, he heard someone talking about Nightmare in his home town…they said that someone in a black cloak was looking for him…something about him being Xemnas's vessel…We aren't sure if it's true…but I would watch him…and maybe you can change his mind…he might not even know that he is…but you can keep him from doing that…" Sora handed Cloud a book that he had found in Night's room, it had been laying on the floor, and it was open to a picture of Night and what looked like Kingdom hearts, but there was no way to comprehend what it was, the only one who would know would be Night, and it wasn't like he was going to talk to them about it. It was his little secret, and no one needed to know anything about his secrets.

"So what you are saying is that he is Xemnas's vessel…and if the organization gets a hold of him what happens then…" He looked around, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, he just cared to much for that boy, he couldn't bring himself to lose Night, just like he had lost Zack, there was just no way. "He will be there leader…and that cannot happen we can not have Xemnas come back…Cloud if it all comes down to it….and you can't save Night you might have to kill him… I know you don't want to…but it might have to happen… I'm sorry.." Sora put his hand on Cloud's arm, trying to comfort him, none of them had been expecting this, Night had always seemed so odd, but this was just taking things way to far. "But is there a way to save Night…I just can't lose him Sora…"

Cloud looked sad for the first time in awhile, and that just made Squall think about how stupid that fight had been, he had to be there for Cloud, in this time, after all Cloud had suffered a loss already with the death of Zack, and then almost losing Aerith, that just cause them so many problems. Sora smiled and backed out of the room, leaving the two to themselves.

"Sora what happened?" Night had been walking past the room, when Sora had pushed him back, pushing him into the kitchen. "Let's just let them be…Cloud and Leon need some time to themselves…" Night sighed and sat down beginning to chop up food for dinner. "so what are we eating…" Sora sat down next to Night, helping him cut up the tomatoes. "um they said pizza and a few other things…I think we were having some sort of fancy dessert thing…or at least that was what Night said…" Kyo walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. "So Night's making it…" Sora laughed looking at the flushed looked on Night's face, he just continue to help with the food, and when it was done, he walked around gathering up everyone. "It's time to eat…" The night was just a bunch of fun, no fighting, no anger, after all this was probably the last night they were going to have any fun.

~.~ The organization- Aidar/Evelyn ~.~

Aidar stood with his back to anyone around him, Evelyn walked up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Aidar what are you doing…you have something to do don't you…" Aidar turned and knocked her hand off of him. "I am going just leave me alone why do I have to be the one top cause a problem with them…why can't you send someone else.." Aidar growled and backed away from her, Axel was nowhere to be found, he had left again for another mission so there was no way for Aidar to get out of this. "Fine I'll go…just leave me alone.." he turned and walked away from her, that woman he just couldn't stand and with that he vanished into a dark portal, appearing in the shadows near Sora's team, and the home they lived in. "I'm sorry…but I have to take him…Night must come with me, there is no other way…and if you get in my way…I will have to kill you too…" Aidar stood up, the key blade appearing in his hand, as he looked around. There was no one else here or at least the only one outside was Leon and Riku, they were patrolling. Now was Aidar's chance to get who he wanted to take, he had to get this started, and that was where the piece of crystal clutched tight in his hand came into play.


End file.
